3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE), which is an improvement of Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), is introduced as 3GPP release 8. 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in downlink and uses Single Carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in uplink. 3GPP LTE adopts the multiple input multiple output (MIMO) that has four antennas to the maximum. Recently, 3GPP LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), which is an evolution of 3GPP, has been discussed.
In a wireless communication system that supports the FDR, the device grouping is used as a method for efficiently performing the FDR operation of an FDR capability device, that is, for mitigating Inter-Device-Interference (IDI).
The device grouping is defined to be performed by a device through the IDI measurement, and the FDR capability device measures interference of neighboring devices according to the instruction of a base station, and reports it to the base station.